Trunks Returns!
is the one hundred fifty second chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred forty-sixth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features Piccolo standing in the foreground without his weighted clothing, with a rocky area of the Southern Continent in the background. Summary The Dragon Team continue their search in the mountains for Android 20. Having decided to steal energy from the others before fighting Vegeta, Android 20 chooses to attack Piccolo first, as he is the strongest after Vegeta. He ambushes Piccolo from behind, and covers his mouth so that he cannot call for help. Android 20 tells Piccolo that the others cannot see them, as he knows where they all are. However, Piccolo telepathically calls out to Gohan, who detects the subtle change in his ki and flies over to help. As Android 20 tells Piccolo that he is almost out of energy, Gohan arrives and hits Android 20 from behind, knocking him off of Piccolo. Krillin, Tien Shinhan, and Vegeta sense Gohan's ki, and surround Android 20 upon reaching the area. Android 20 is surprised at the arrival of the other Z Fighters, and Gohan tells Krillin to give Piccolo a Senzu Bean, which he does. Piccolo then descends down to face Android 20, removing his weighted clothing. He tells Vegeta not to interfere. Vegeta responds that he does not care if Piccolo gets killed, but says that he will only be giving Android 20 more energy. Android 20 thinks to himself that this is another chance to absorb energy, but Piccolo quickly reaches him and knees him in the face. Android 20 is knocked back, and the others are surprised by Piccolo's speed. Android 20 charges at Piccolo, but Piccolo elbows him into the ground below. After regaining his composure, Android 20 thinks that this is impossible, as he was more powerful than Piccolo before he absorbed Vegeta's energy. Meanwhile, Future Trunks has returned to help the Z Fighters combat the androids. Not seeing the androids or the Z Fighters on Amenbo Island, he thinks that he was too late, but wonders what happened there. He says that he wishes he could go back further in time, but only has enough energy to get home and cannot risk any inaccuracies. Just then, he senses the ki from the ongoing battle, and flies off in that direction. Among the mountains, Piccolo is continuing to beat Android 20, and Krillin wonders what kind of training he has been doing. On their way towards the explosion in an airplane, Bulma and Yajirobe discuss whether to actually go near or not. Yajirobe tells Bulma not to, as she has Trunks with her. Future Trunks flies by their plane, and Bulma recognizes him, leading her to believe they are heading in the right direction. At the battle, Piccolo chops off Android 20's right hand, and tells him that what he stole before was nothing. Future Trunks then arrives at the site of the battle with Android 19, and upon seeing its head, wonders what it is. Appearances Characters *Android 20 *Vegeta *Piccolo *Gohan *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Future Trunks *Bulma *Yajirobe *Trunks *Android 19 (head) Locations *Earth Objects *Airplane Site Navigation de:Trunks Saitōjō Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters